


Piercing

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [120]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Harry_x_Louis88: Larry siedzi w domu i oglądają tv. W Pewnym momencie Hazz chce kolczyk na języku. Wychodzą i kierują sie do salonu, ale Hazz po przekroczeniu pomieszczenia rozmyśla sie a Lou obiecuje mu ze bedzie pięknie wyglądać i w nagrodę za bycie dzielnym obieca mu sex. Wiec Hazz sie zgadza i pozniej bedzie smut w domu.





	Piercing

Wszedł do salonu, w dłoniach niosąc miskę z chrupkami. Jego chłopak leżał rozwalony na kanapie, głową w dół. Nogi z kolei miał zarzucone na oparcie sofy. Wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora, gdzie właśnie zaczynał się program „Tatuaże do poprawki”. Lubili to oglądać, dzięki temu wiedzieli, jakich głupot powinni unikać, aby później nie żałować swoich. Zdarzało się również, że odnajdywali w nim inspiracje na kolejne tatuaże, które mogłyby zdobić ich ciała.   
Louis opadł na wolną przestań kanapy, której nie zajmowało długie ciało Harry’ego.   
\- Chrupka? – podsunął mu kawałek do ust. Ten je otworzył, chwytając chrupkę między zęby. Louis wygonie oparł się, nogi wykładając na niski stolik przed nim.   
\- Jak można sobie coś takiego wytatuować? – skrzywił się widząc tatuaż przedstawiający dwa zaplątane węże, a raczej miało tak wyglądać, bo w rzeczywistości przypominał dwa kolorowe plemniki.  
\- Ja się zastanawiam, jak mogłeś wytatuować sobie syrenę – prychnął, wkładając do ust garść chrupek.  
\- Ej, kocham moją syrenę – uniósł głowę, z oburzeniem spoglądając na swojego chłopaka – Jest lepsza niż twój pingwin na tyłku.  
\- Lubię go – wzruszył ramionami – A ty uważałeś, że to dobry pomysł.   
\- Żartowałem – ponownie zwisnął głową w dół, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora.   
\- Jesteś wredny, Hazz – mruknął.  
\- Uczę się od najlepszych – szturchnął nogą, ramię szatyna, tym samym dając mu znać, że mówi o nim.   
Harry położył dłoń na kolanie Tomlinsona, powoli sunąc ku górze. Był blisko krocza chłopaka, kiedy poczuł, jego dłoń na swojej. Louis podniósł jego dłoń i wsadził do miski z chrupkami.  
\- Tu masz to, czego szukałeś.  
\- Jaką masz pewność, że nie chodziło mi o coś innego? – ponownie uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na szatyna.  
\- A ty tylko o jednym – wywrócił oczami.  
Kolejne dziesięć minut oglądali w milczeniu, dopóki w salonie tatuażu nie pojawił się nowy klient. Miał na sobie sporą kolekcję tatuaży, jak i kolczyków.   
\- Lou? – Harry poprawił się na kanapie, siadając obok swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Co myślisz o tym, abym miał kolczyk w języku?  
\- Co? – odwrócił wzrok od ekranu, spoglądając na zielonookiego, który się już w niego wpatrywał.   
\- Kolczyk w języku – powtórzył – Co myślisz?  
\- Jeśli jesteś tego pewny, czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym, myślę, że to będzie gorące.  
\- Naprawdę? – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Stylesa.  
\- Jasne.  
\- W takim razie, idziemy – podniósł się z kanapy, wyłączając telewizor.  
\- Ale, że teraz? - tego się nie spodziewał i szczerze, nie miał ochoty ruszać się z domu.   
\- Chodź – chwycił dłoń niższego i pociągnął go za sobą.  
*****  
Harry zatrzymał samochód na poboczu, przed salonem tatuaży, gdzie robili również kolczyki. Louis od razu wyskoczył z pojazdu, gdy tylko silnik zgasł. Spodziewał się, że jego chłopak do niego dołączy, tak się jednak nie stało. Ponownie otworzył drzwi, zaglądając do środka, gdy po dłuższej chwili Harry wciąż z niego nie wysiadł. Trzymał dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy, a głowę miał zwróconą w kierunku salonu, wpatrując się w szyld.   
\- Hazz? Idziesz?  
\- Um…jasne – wyrwał się z letargu, powoli odpinając pasy i wysiadając z samochodu.   
Pchnęli drzwi, wprawiając w ruch mały dzwoneczek, który był nad nimi powieszony. Od razu przyciągnęli na siebie uwagę niskiej dziewczyny, która siedziała za kontuarem. Różowe włosy miała związane na czubku głowy, jej twarz zdobiły kolczyki w nosie, wardze i uszach, a jej ciało było pokryte tatuażami.   
\- Cześć Mel – zbliżyli się do dziewczyny, która uśmiechała się do nich. Bardzo dobrze się znali, w końcu to tutaj robili swoje tatuaże, a kilka z nich zostało wykonanych właśnie przez Melanie.   
\- Witam chłopcy. Nowy tatuaż?  
\- Nie tym razem – Louis zaprzeczył – Harry ma inną sprawę – oboje spojrzeli na Stylesa, który z lekką niepewnością rozglądał się po salonie.   
\- Um…ja… - przygryzł wargę, będąc coraz mniej pewnym swojego pomysłu – Chyba rezygnuje.  
\- Co? – szatyn nie rozumiał. Jeszcze pół godziny temu był podekscytowany tym co planował zrobić, a teraz chce zrezygnować? Melanie patrzyła się na nich, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.   
\- Nie chcę Lou – pisnął przestraszony – Boję się.  
\- Okej – wymówił powoli – Daj nam chwilę - zwrócił się do Mel. Chwycił rękę Harry’ego i pociągnął go w kąt pomieszczenia – Hazz, co się dzieje?  
\- Zrezygnowałem. Boję się, to głupi pomysł – kręcił głową na boki.   
\- Dasz radę H – ułożył dłonie na szyi młodszego – Będę obok ciebie.  
\- Nie.  
\- A co jeśli – wspiął się na palcach, aby dosięgnąć do ucha zielonookiego i zaczął do niego szeptać – Po powrocie do domu będzie nagroda?  
\- N-nagroda? – przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa.   
\- Co jeśli bym ci obciągnął i zrobilibyśmy wszystko co zechcesz? – przygryzł płatek ucha chłopaka, czując jak ten drży.   
\- W-wszystko? – czuł, że powoli się łamie. Myśli, jakie pojawiły się w jego głowie były bardzo kuszące i musiał nad nimi zapanować, aby nie stać się twardym tu i teraz.   
\- Wszyściusieńsko – ponownie stanął na swoich stopach, z dołu spoglądając na ukochanego.   
\- Dlaczego ci zależy?   
\- Mówiłem ci – spojrzał z pod rzęs na Harry’ego – Uważam, że to gorące – przygryzł wargę.   
\- Mel! – odwrócił się w stronę kontuaru, krzycząc na całe pomieszczenie – Chcę kolczyk w języku – Louis wiedział, że to zadziała.   
*****  
Oddychał ciężko, siedząc rozwalony na kanapie. Wzrok powoli stawał się ostrzejszy i wracała do niego świadomość tego co się dzieje. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał tak mocny orgazm. Usta Louisa działały cuda, za każdym razem sprawiały, że czuł się niesamowicie.   
Tomlinson ciągle siedział na podłodze, pomiędzy jego nogami. Zmierzwione włosy, zaszklone oczy i czerwone, opuchnięte usta. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego chłopaka, aby ponownie zaczął robić się twardy.  
\- Zapomnij – poklepał udo Stylesa, podnosząc się z podłogi – Ubierz spodnie, a ja zamówię coś do jedzenia.  
\- Obiecałeś – powiedział, lekko niewyraźnie, z powodu świeżej rany na języku.  
\- Reszta nagrody, jak zagoi się język – mrugnął do niego.  
\- Ej – próbował protestować, ale szatyn nie dał mu kontynuować.   
\- Skarbie, nie mogę pozwolić, abyś przypadkiem bardziej siebie zranił – nachylił się nad młodszym, opierając dłonie na jego udach - Zapomniesz się i zrobisz coś czego nie powinieneś. Rana się zagoi i dostaniesz dalszą część nagrody – cmoknął go w policzek, nim się odsunął i ruszył do kuchni.  
Harry czasami nienawidził tego krasnala.


End file.
